The goal of the Harvard Medical School (HMS) Minority K-12 Initiative for Teachers and Students (MKITS) Program is to increase science literacy, aptitude, and interest in science careers among Boston middle and high school students, particularly underrepresented minority (URM) and disadvantaged students. We will build upon existing partnerships between HMS and Boston Public Schools (BPS) and community organizations by expanding our collaborative efforts to improve middle and high school education in biology and related fields. These collaborative relationships seek to: improve student proficiency and to reinforce classroom learning for Boston URM middle and high school students who have expressed an interest in science or health and/or have chosen to pursue advanced science studies; sponsor teacher professional development activities that facilitate the creation of a professional learning community and that increases the science content knowledge of Boston middle and high school science teachers; and support quality BPS science education through a collaborative process involving K-12 teachers, administrators, educators, community-based organizations and HMS faculty. To meet these objectives, HMS MKITS activities will include the following program components: Student Activities 1. Explorations (grades 6 - 8), a shadowing program for middle school students 2. Mentoring for Science - 8, (MFS-8) an after-school, hands-on science program for 8 th graders 3. Program for Research and Investigation in Science and Math (PRISM), a summer camp for students transitioning from grade 8 to 9 4. Mentoring for Science - 9, (MFS-9) an after school, hands-on science program for 9 th graders 5. Mentoring for Science - 10, (MFS-10) an after-school biology program utilizing biomedical science cases 6. Biology Scholars, an after-school Advanced Placement Biology supplemental course for high school students Teacher Professional Development 1. Teacher Research Internship Program (TRIP) Teachers will engage in mentored research experiences. Curriculum Development 1. Curriculum development, modification and dissemination for use in MFS-10 and in teacher professional development Collaboration Building 1. Establishment of MKITS Administrative, Science and Research, and Evaluation Research Core Advisory Committees with representatives from HMS, BPS, Center for Blood Research and community-based organizations.